House Lovin'
by EvilClosetProductions
Summary: After Dickward leaves Bella she goes to NYU with her brother Moose. What happens when she meets the Pirates?


Today was my first day at NYU. Classes didn't start till next week. Me and Moose were goofing off and dancing around in the central park. People had boom boxes all over. I did intricate spins, bends, and did moves that look like I had no bones; while Moose just break danced. We had a large audience. They cheered us on. I noticed a set of _very_ sexy twins in the crowd. I smirked and danced over to them. They smirked at each other. I rubbed against the taller one, like a cat. I could feel his muscles clench under my touch. He groaned. The other twin grasped my hand in his and spun me to him. I placed my free hand on his chest to brace myself. He dipped me; my head was almost 10 inches from the ground. I gasped. He smirked and pulled me up, flush against his toned body. I spun away from him and danced into the surrounding crowd. I could see them but they couldn't see me. They were looking all over for me. I snuck up behind them. "Whatcha lookin' for"? I whispered in their ears. They spun around and smirked. "You". They said at the same exact time with an Argentinean accent. I smiled widely showing my dimples. They smirked showing theirs. I swear I think I swooned. Then that prick Julien just had to ruin it. He pulled me to his chest. My eyes filled with tears. He made me tango with him. I tried to pull away but he only pulled me closer. We did precise turns, and dips. When he decided it was over he let me go and I ran into the arms of the taller twin. He pulled me close. A tall guy with kind eyes and light brown hair came up and glared at Julian. He glanced at me, his eyes soften for a brief second then he looked up to the twin holding me protectively. "Get her out of here James". He said. James nodded. I looked at my twin brother worriedly. (Moose). He looked at me confused at what was going on. "I'll bring him". Said the guy that had the kind eyes. I allowed James to lead me to his car which was a 2010 charger. He opened my door and let me get in the closed the door. He got in and started the car. Then he drove off. When we pulled up to a warehouse it was dark. I looked at him confused. He smiled. "This is were the magic happens". He smiled broadly. I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. He looked down at me worriedly. Tears started to flow freely. I sniffled. "Oh mi amor". (My love). He cooed. He pulled me close and nuzzled against my neck. I inhaled his sent deeply. It was spicy yet sweet. It was mouthwatering. It slowly calmed me down. I was still sniffling. He squeezed me tightly. Then released me and open the door to the warehouse. We walked up to an elevator and he pressed the button that said 'Pirate'. The elevator gave a slight lurch and started to go up. I could hear the music pulsing. I looked up at him. He smirked. "It's a club we own. The living quarters are upstairs". I nodded. When the elevator stopped we got off and walked into the club. "James where's the bathrooms"? he looked down at me amusement shining in his eyes. I frowned. "What? I need to pee"! I complained while crossing my legs. He laughed and pointed to the back left of the room. I took of running towards it. When I was washing my hands I saw something move. I spun around. There was a really big guy from Julien's crew. "No one leaves the house of Samurai". He almost growled. I swallowed audibly. I backed away and tried to go around the sink. But another guy jumped over the sink and blocked my way. Two other guys came out of the stalls. I tried getting to the door but the hopped back and forth blocking my way. I hopped up and grabbed an exposed pipe and lifted myself up. The door closed. Then I spun and kicked it open getting passed the guys. But the big guy jumped in front of me. "Where do you think your going"? I jumped and landed on the sink with my hands. And spun around. I grabbed some soap and hoped down. I blew it in the big guy's eyes and dashed out of the bathroom. I ran trying to find James. One of the guys grabbed at one of my knees and tripped me. I fell to the ground and started to back up I felt two hands grabbed my biceps and lifted up. I screamed. "It's me". I heard James call. I whipped around and hid my face in his neck sobbing loudly. Coy was standing off to the side of the dance floor. When he saw us he danced over to us tried to get to me. The guy with kind eyes stepped in front of us. "You wanna get to her you go through us". Julian appeared out of no where. "Come on Luke. Be a good sport". "What are doing here Julien"? Julien let out a breathily chuckle. "Nice to see you to". "Look just take your boys and get of our property". Julien was about to make a retort but the he saw me and smirked. "I'll get off your property if you give me mine". I glared at him. "Fuck you Julien! You know I was the best thing that happen to you and the Samurai's. And now I've left for good"! He glared at me. "Aww the kitten has claws". I glared. "That's exactly what you said when I woke up after you'd drugged me and raped me". His eyes widened. Coy glared at him. "What the fuck man"? I glared at Coy. "Oh you didn't know. Yeah your _best _friend threaten your other _best _friendthat if I didn't have sex that he would kill me and Moose's parents though it doesn't mater now". I looked down tears filling my eyes. Suddenly James pushed me into his twin's arms. My head snapped up. James was stalking towards Julien. "James don't"! I cried out. I struggled against his twin's arms. James's fist connected harshly with Julien's jaw then all hell broke lose. A huge fight broke out. The guy with kind eyes turned to the twin holding me. "Oliver Take her up to the vault, set her up in you and James's room". He nodded. I struggled more intensely. "No! James"! I cried. He got pinned down by Julien as he punched him over and over again. "James"! I sobbed. Oliver dragged me into the elevator and pressed the button that said Vault. I was sobbing loudly. Oliver pulled me into a brotherly embrace. "He'll be ok. Mi loco amor" (my crazy love). I chuckled. "We Santiago's are scrappy". I smiled. The elevator came to a stop. We got off and sat down on his bed in his and James's room. Awhile later we heard the elevator start to go up. I dashed to the door. When it opened I dashed into James's arms. He hissed in pain. I pulled away from him and gasped. He had a broken nose, scratches on his face and arms, a busted lip and there would be some bruises in the morning. "Oh James"! I cried. He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. I took his hand and pulled him to the couch to the left of the room. I gently pushed him down. "Does anyone have a first aid kit"? Moose me a medium size case from his backpack. I raised my eyebrows. He shrugged. "Cam". We said at the same time. Everyone chuckled. I walked back over to James and grimaced. "James I going to have to snap you nose back into place". He gulped then nodded. I sat down on his knee; his arms wrapped around my waist. I stroked his cheek. He leaned against it Then as fast as I could: I grabbed his nose, and snapped his nose back into place. He cried out. "Oh James I'm so sorry"! He nodded. I tapeped it carefully. The others had left to go change. The only people in here was me and James. I went to get off of his lap but he wouldn't let me go. I turned around. "James wha"- I was caught off by James's lips. I gasped. His tongue darted into my mouth. We both moaned. I knotted my hands in his hair. I turned my body to straddled his lap. He groaned. His hands gripped my hips. Our tongues battled against each other. I grinded against his. He hissed and his hands tighten on my hips. Then we heard the cat calls. I pulled away and blushed. Moose smirked. "Hey James you get you some nurse Isabella lovin'"? I glared. Then got on my knees and started to pull up James's shirt. "Hey now. I don't wanna see this"! Oliver complained. I glared at him. "Shut the hell up. I just have to check out his ribs". I hissed out. He backed up and raised his hands. "Ok ok. Chica you no have to worry 'bout me". I smiled. Then turned back to James. He smirked. I blushed he had gone ahead taken his shirt. Oh. My. God. His chest, his muscled abdomen, his V leading to his…- "Hey! Stop eye fucking James"! Moose complained. I blushed tomato red. And checked along his abdomen. He flinched but it would probably just be bruising. The other guys were in the speaker room warming up. I got back up and took out some tissue and lightly dabbed the blood from his face. He looked up at me with his puppy like eyes. I smiled slightly and blushed. When I finished he pulled me back into his lap. "Mi amor tu sabor es tan delicioso. Tengo que intentarlo de nuevo". (My love your taste is so delicious). He purred. God that was hot. I smiled seductively. "Luego me gusto James". (Then taste me James). I purred back. My accent was thick. (She's American but she spent most of her life in Spanish and European countries. She was an army brat) I grinded against him. He hissed. Then he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Mi amor está absolutamente comestibles". (My love you are absolutely edible). He murmured. "Luego me gusto a mi amante Argentina". (Then taste me my Argentinean lover) I commanded. He slammed me against the wall and grinded hard against my hips. I cried out, quietly. "Yo it's time for practice! Dam ya'll are as horny then a pack of Bunnies". Joked another guy from the crew. I blushed and hid my head in the crook of James's neck. Everyone chuckled. "Shut up". I murmured. They laughed. James carried me into the stereo room. He sat me down and the guy with kind eyes came up to introduce himself. "I'm Luke. And this is…, he named off everyone I already didn't know. Welcome to the Pirates". Everyone cheered. I blushed. "Isabella Shea Alexander" Luke smiled brightly then pressed play on one of the stereos and we broke of into groups. There were these two guys that looked like…robots. It was kind of creepy. Luke and Natalie were…Natalie? What the fuck is she doing here? Whatever. I always hated her. Me and two other girls and a guy were off, dancing near Moose. Moose and this other guy were break dancing. Me, moose, James, Oliver, and some other people, after a while, went into the pillow room and practiced tricks. Then went back over to the other room. We got into a circle and showed each other what we could do. This one guy looked like a worm dancing. So did James and Oliver. I laughed. I pop and locked like a pro. Everyone clapped and James pulled me in a hug. He bent me side to side while walking into the living room. I laughed. Luke came over to all of us. "Guys lets go order something to eat". Everyone started yelling out types of take-out they wanted. I looked down sheepishly. "I could cook". I said quietly. But everyone some how heard me. Oliver looked over at me. "hola Chica you know how to cook". "Si". I said in a small voice. The red headed girl that I danced with earlier came over and pulled me into a motherly embrace. "She's adorable"! She cooed. I blushed. She squealed and swung me in circles. They all laughed. Luke touched my shoulder. "You know you don't need to do this. We could just get take out or do something else". "No it's alright I love to cook". "Alright then James show her to the kitchen". James smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back and led me in the direction of the kitchen. *during dinner*. They wolfed down the home cooked meal in less the five minutes before going to get more. I finally felt at home.


End file.
